With You
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge: 30 days within the lives of Takagi and Sato as they try to deal with work, romance, friends, and each other. T/S. "...part of the reason behind his lack of ability to breathe had nothing to do with the actual running..."
1. Holding Hands

_A/N: It's been a while, and I honestly thought I lost this file. I wrote this sometime last year and did not want to publish it until I had more stories written. Regardless, it's here._

 _This is the 30 Day OTP Challenge for one of my favorite couples, Takagi and Sato. I adore both of them to death, and I constantly wish for them to get more screen time... but y'know... we can't all get what we want. Whatever, that's what this fanfiction is for. Some chapters will feature the TMPD members too. I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Happy Holidays!_

* * *

 **~ With You ~**

 **theperksofbeinganauthor**

 **Prompt #1: Holding Hands**

* * *

As a police officer, he always prided himself in his ability to exercise and maintain his health, since he worked out often and partook in many strenuous activities at work. However, when Sato asked him to go jogging with her that morning, he definitely did not expect to end up this breathless.

Granted, part of the reason behind his lack of ability to breathe had nothing to do with the actual running—it was the female that he was running with. Keeping up with her was a challenging task indeed. Her jogging was slightly too fast for his pace, and it definitely did _not_ help that he was sort of distracted just running next to her. There was just something about seeing her so fatigued, yet determined as she ran in shorts and a thin tank top that did wonders to him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and he was so distracted that he did not notice the light pole he almost ran into.

"Takagi-kun, am I running too fast for you?" She turned back to tease him—still jogging. She winked at him and smiled brightly.

Even though it was slightly true, he did not want her to know the effect she had on him, nor did he want her to think he was weak. " _Īe,_ I think that I am just a bit distracted today," he managed to say. _By you,_ he added in his head as an afterthought.

"Let's take a break then," Sato recommended, pointing at one of the benches by the park. She sat down, stretching out her legs and arms. Instead of sitting down next to her, all Takagi could do was stare.

It was not until she patted the area next to her that he actually found himself moving in her direction. He was not sure how he was supposed to concentrate like this. At work, it was different because he had other people to worry about and was always preoccupied with doing his job. Most of the time, he was not even working with her—unless it was a big case. And even then, he had to be professional, so it was not that problematic.

However, their current situation is a different story. They were all alone at the crack of dawn, sitting close together in the middle of the park. Aside from the other occasional joggers, there was nobody else around. Other than the cold misty morning air and the tall park trees, there was nothing else to distract him from staring at Sato. They were still in the early stages of their relationship, so he could not exactly do half of the things that he was thinking about to her. Immediately, he shook his head—as if trying to get rid of his thoughts from his head

Out of nowhere, he felt a cold hand grasp his own. He did not have to look down to know who it was, but he found himself looking down anyway for confirmation. Her hands felt nice—they were soft and gentle, though he knew that she could beat him up if she ever wanted to. His eyes then leaped toward the woman who suddenly took hold of his hand. It was not like they have never held hands before—they have done it countless times on stake outs. Yet, this time felt different; they were all alone this time. This time, she took his hand because she wanted to—not because she had to. His heartbeat started to increase, and his face started to burn. He hoped that fatigue was a good excuse for his racing heart and burning face—if he were ever asked. Though, knowing Sato, she was probably oblivious to the effect that she had on him.

"My hands are cold," she reasoned, finally snapping him out of his revere. In response, he tightened the grip and further intertwined their fingers—not wanting to let go anytime soon.

Takagi nodded in silence, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that seemed to want to burst. Sato, on the other hand, seemed oblivious as always; there was a fair glint of pink lingering on her cheeks though.

Despite the cold weather and her cold hands pressed against his, he felt more warm than ever. The nice tingly feeling that came out of it was nice—completely warming him. It was just one of those simple and nice feelings that he did not want to go away. And even though he was just holding her hand, he had never felt so close to her.

* * *

 _Thanks for sticking until the end. Please review. It's been a while years since I have posted regularly on FanFiction, and I need some motivation to continue. :)_

 _The prompts, from now on, may or may not be out of order. Honestly, I'm probably not going to write all thirty, but it's the thought that counts... hahhah._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Lily._


	2. On a Date

**~ With You ~**

 **theperksofbeinganauthor**

 **Prompt #4: On a Date**

* * *

"S-Sato-san! _Gomen_! I was really tired from yesterday, so I overslept my alarm. I tried to get here as fast as I could," Takagi apologized profusely, bowing his head in shame. His breathing was irregular, and his clothes were wrinkled, as if he ran quite some distance before getting there. Because his gaze was fixed downward, he did not notice the soft smile Sato directed his way. Just something about his disheveled appearance made him all the more charming in her eyes. _It was just so like Takagi-kun to appear so awkward and frazzled in front of her all of the time_ , she reasoned in her head.

He kept his head lowered, staring hard at the ground—waiting for response from Sato-san. Quickly glancing at her watch, she got up and stood right in front of him. " _Daijōbu_ , I was not waiting for long." She redirected his gaze upward as she fixed the collar of his button up and ran her hands through his hair to fix his bed hair. Once she finished, she simply rested her hands on the side of his neck—just observing him intently.

Takagi flushed at how close her face was to his; he definitely expected to be reprimanded. He was also slightly embarrassed at his disheveled appearance on his date, even though he knew Sato would not mind much. He was glad that he did not make her wait long, but he sincerely felt bad about leaving her there by herself. He stared at her, as she smiled back sweetly. This was the first time today that he got to fully appreciate her appearance. Normally, on their dates, she was not one for wearing anything too extravagant, but she always looked so stunning regardless. However, today, she decided to dress up a bit; she had on a nice blouse and a matching skirt to go with it. He definitely liked the new look, he decided.

They finally got a day off together, but he felt so stupid for oversleeping and wasting what precious time they had together. Sure they see each other at work every day, but it just was not the same. However, the moment they were sharing right now erased all of his worries from earlier. He couldn't help himself from leaning in slowly—wanting to kiss her softly... that was until the stupid waiter thought it was a good idea to interrupt their perfectly romantic mood.

The waiter—who looked to be around their age—was fairly good looking, he noted. Though, Takagi was not pleased when he decided to clear his throat and disturb them. Granted, they were standing stupidly in the middle of the restaurant, but the waiter should have gotten the hint and come back at a later time when he saw the two of them like that. Tch.

Sato-san immediately removed her hands from his neck and sat down, turning a little red herself after realizing what had just happened. Takagi followed suit, sitting down in the seat across from her.

The waiter asked them what they wanted to order, but Takagi noticed that he was paying more attention to Sato-san than he should be—as she was glancing at the menu intently. Seeing the waiter blatantly checking out _his_ girlfriend was irritating. Sure, he did not like it when his _senpai_ from work kept staring at Sato-san but that did not mean he was used to it. He rested his chin on his palm, angrily, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. He was burning a hole in his menu—forgetting to even order. It wasn't until he heard Sato-san's soothing voice that brought him out of his revere. "Ne, Takagi-kun, what are you going to order?"

"Oh, I'll just have the spicy ramen," he blurted out—slightly distracted. He was still a bit peeved by the waiter's undivided attention on his girlfriend. He was fuming, but he tried to hide it from Sato by concealing his face with the menu. He could see how he kept stealing a glance at her as often as he could—in between orders and pauses in decisions. He even brushed her arm by "accident" in the process, passing it off as clumsiness when picking up the menus. Obviously, the stupid waiter did not seem to care even though he knew that the two of them are dating from the little exchange earlier. He was probably flirting with her shamelessly while she was waiting for him to come earlier, but knowing Sato-san, she probably didn't even notice. That thought annoyed him even more, even though he knew it was not her fault—he did not blame her in any way. It was part of her charm, but it was just annoying to realize that a lot of men were interested in his girlfriend—even outside of work. He could not exactly blame them though.

Once the stupid waiter left, his mood lifted immediately, but he was still feeling slightly sour. It was not until Sato talked about her day that his demeanor changed; he smiled lightly and nodded as she told her story. It was rare for them to be able to relax like this on a date without being interrupted, so he treasured every moment he had with her alone.


End file.
